La soledad de Islandia
by Ivana Braginski
Summary: Islandia siempre ha estado solo. Justo como la isla que representa, la tierra de hielo y fuego.


_La Soledad de Islandia_

_Soledad. ¿Qué es soledad? Según un diccionario "Carencia de compañía" "Lugar desierto o tierra no habitada""__ Pesar y melancolía que se sienten por la ausencia, muerte o pérdida de alguna persona o cosa.". Nada más y nada menos que eso es la soledad. Cuando estas solo con carencia de compañía en un lugar en medio de la nada y estas rodeado de la melancolía. ¿Suena horrible y doloroso no? Tal vez para ti lo sea pero para él, que ahora miraba el enorme firmamento con un dejo de inexpresividad era algo de todos los días. El levantarse y ver a nadie en esa cama era algo que le hacía sentir completamente solo. El comer solo en esa enorme casa, el caminar por los pasillos vacios, la soledad era su mejor amiga y aliada, la que nunca le abandonaba. Aquella que siempre permanecía fiel hasta en los peores momentos. Esa era la soledad._

_Comenzó a ser su mejor amiga desde ese día. Ese día cuando fue cuando lo comprendió todo y entendió que siempre estaría acompañado por ella. Desde ese entonces entendió que siempre estaría acompañado por esa fiel amiga llamada Soledad. No le gustaba recordar el porqué fue que la soledad se convirtió en su mejor amiga pero simplemente a veces la misma soledad le hacía recordar el porqué se había hecho su mejor amiga y porque ahora le acompañaba donde sea que fuera._

_Fue una tarde de invierno cuando el pequeño islandés comprendió quien era su amiga. Una tarde de esas en donde la nieve es tan espesa que apenas te deja caminar sin tropezar o caer. Islandia caminaba hacía casa de uno de sus más queridos hermanos. Era la hora de la cena y él no había llegado cosa que sabía claramente que enojaría a su hermano mayor el cual de seguro había ya preparado una deliciosa cena apta para el clima que ahora presentaba el país. Extrañamente feliz, así se encontraba él. No sabría explicar su extraña felicidad puesto que así se había levantando por la mañana cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana hasta ahora, era realmente misterioso para el pequeño islandés._

_Finalmente luego de tanto esfuerzo para atravesar la espesa nieve fue que logró llegar a la residencia de su hermano. Era enorme y acogedora, justo como él recordaba que era. Aunque para su pesar y tal vez muy mala suerte en la casa no sólo se hallaba su querido hermano, no, de eso estaba seguro cuando escuchó tantas voces provenir de la cocina. De manera inocente el islandés camino a paso rápido por la residencia por no decir que corrió por la misma hasta asomarse por la puerta de la cocina. Lo que pudo observar allí fue lo que jamás quiso haber visto. Allí frente a sus ojos lo podía ver y estos no lo engañaban. Deseaba que fuera un simple sueño, sí, un mal sueño del cual despertaría y todo estuviera como él lo deseaba pero no, no fue así. Lo veía y era doloroso. Sentía como si lentamente hubieran tomado su corazón y torturadoramente le atravesaran con pequeñas pero afiladas agujas plateadas, la pequeña cajita que guardaba tan bien en sus manos cayó al suelo, abriéndose y dejando libre todos los dulces que esta contenía._

_Adolorido, completamente destrozado, no habían mejores palabras para describir lo que ahora Islandia sentía. Lo que observo fue doloroso, ver como la persona que más tú quieres la que más amas esta justo a varios pies de ti con otra persona, la persona a la cual le tuviste celos durante años a la cual jamás soportaste poseyendo esos labios que siempre quisiste probar y jamás alcanzaste. Lo peor de todo es el hecho de que esa persona especial para ti, de cabello rubio y ojos inexpresivos le responda ese roce que cada vez se hacía más profundo. Fue suficiente para sus ojos, fue lo suficientemente doloroso para su corazón. Agobiado y perturbado por ese dolor tan profundo corrió lejos de allí, lejos, muy lejos donde pudiera olvidar todo lo que observó todo lo que alguna vez sintió en ese instante._

_Desde ese mismo instante la vida de Islandia no es la misma. Su corazón y su mirada no es el mismo, porque desde ese día la soledad es su amiga y amante, desde ese día la soledad no lo abandona y desde ese día la soledad no le ha abandonado. Destinado y condenado a estar sólo, destinado a ser juzgado por su aparentada frialdad y como siempre, condenado a estar solo, solo como la Isla que representa. Islandia, la tierra de hielo y fuego. _


End file.
